


Time ≤ Needs

by Fovos



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fovos/pseuds/Fovos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[For Pepperony Week - Pre-Relationship.] At a certain point, the time knowing someone leads to a sort of shared empathy. Derivative in something like lust because that's all it can be. The need can't be anymore. Given all the roles that chaos plays it's conceivable but unlikely to be anythng more than lust...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time ≤ Needs

**48 Cavalleri RD, Malibu, CA – 12:18 AM**

She was having problems sleeping again. Mostly it was because of the odd hours and she had this nagging fear that Tony was going to call her at 1 AM and make some odd demand for something. That was making her restless. She'd been with him – she winced poor choice of mental words – for long enough her gut instinct was usually right. She could sense that he was thinking about her, and as 1 AM was the closest hour no doubt he'd get impatient for morning and say it was close enough. Then call her, and even if she had been sleeping it would all be ruined until tomorrow night, or when she could catch a nap.

Nights like this she thought about crashing on his couch. She'd done it before, but Tony’s usual drunkenness got worse as the night wore on. He’s either verbally berate her, or crawl next to her on the couch and chat her ear off with his drunken ramblings. Either way she wanted to avoid that and get some good sleep. That had been the intention, she had laid down in her bed at nine, and she’d been staring at the ceiling every since.

Her mind churning over this odd feeling in her stomach. Her phone had been checked forty times, making sure the ringer was on, and that she hadn't gotten anything from him, as if she dozed off at some point. She just knew he wanted something from her right now. And eventually he'd get fed up and call.

Still she was exhausted and really she just wanted to sleep, damn her job, she could be late once, or something she just wanted to sleep. But whenever she closed her eyes her mind drifted. The day itself had been stressful. Tony had a habit of putting important things off, for what he considered important. Which still Pepper wasn't sure how to index based on his level of importance.

But she’d been in a mood all day, he noticed, commented on her being grumpier than usual. Which was entirely his fault. He wasn't aware when she came in, she waited until ten, to see if he’d make his own way down. She knew better than to just barge into his room, she’d seen enough of his ass to be able to practically talk about it in detail with anyone who asked. Not that they did, and not that she would. But there wasn’t the tell-tale signs of another woman. Tony was in his room, apparently sleeping, and so she deemed it safe enough to go upstairs and politely wake him up where J.A.R.V.I.S wouldn’t.

So up the stairs she went, and she opened the door, the room dark, and she carefully approached the bed. That’s when she heard him. She had bolted from the room faster than she could process that either he was masturbating or apparently his body had urges and it didn’t care if he was asleep. She was pale and she took her spot back up on the couch. Watching CNN then Bloomberg trying to clear her mind.

Either way, she couldn't help but think of that moan. She couldn't help but think what was connected to the moan itself. In fact her mind got visual at the worst time, and she was sitting on her couch listening to some talking heads, thinking about slipping into her bosses room and – Needless to say when he came downstairs, looking drowsy and on a mission for coffee, she was frustrated at her sex drive and him. It showed. She tried not to let it, but she couldn't handle his taunts, empty offers, and joking passes at her. Not when she just really wanted to say yes. She toyed with the idea, just to see his face, but she couldn't bare it if he attempted to follow through. She liked the job too much to lose it over her libido.

Now, because she thought back to her day, she was thinking about him again. He was stubbornly attractive. She had tried her best to balance his flaws with his virtues, and virtues came up short every time, but she still found it in her to forgive him his flaws.

He is an alcoholic. Yes, but he makes you laugh, So, he can be verbally abusive! Yeah, and when he’s fairly sober he’s smart, witting, and charming, He sounds like a walking domestic abuse case. He’s never once raised his hand to you or anyone. You're just projecting. No, I'm not. He doesn't seem the type to date. So, neither are you. Well then debate over. But you want to. No I don’t, I’m in lust, how long has it been? Anyway, there is no way he'd keep me around after. Yes, there is, there is a chance, it’s slim, but that doesn't mean there has to be any shame now.

Her brain had a point. She looked around the room as if he was going to materialize or someone was to call her out on her thoughts. When no one was there she sighed, pulling at her pajama bottoms, removing them and kicking them to the bottom of her bed. She half wished she still had her vibrator, she had other toys, but she missed that one. Then again her fault it broke.

She rifled in the drawer beside her bed and pulled out one, not knowing where her mood would take her, but just in case. While she was sitting up she pulled off her top. Folding it up and setting it on her side table, she grabbed her pants and underwear and folded the pants and set them on top of the shirt, then placed her underwear on top.

Laying back down, she tried not to feel a little guilty as she let her mind rove. It didn't take long with the hyper sensitivity for her mind to rove back, and the images of this morning and the other events she'd experienced (that would make a fantastic sexual assault case), he’d never pushed it too far, but he wasn't afraid to push her limits.

Her mind moved back to one day that didn't go this way, but it could have. She was in the kitchen, her hands gripped at the sheets, before coming up to her chest, slowly, nervous about where this would go at first. But any fear was extinguished as she let her mind just go with it, giving her a bit more freedom to move. She thought of him coming into the room, she was busy making herself a cup of coffee, creamer and sugar, or her liquid cake as he called it.

There was talk, but the conversation was unimportant, she could imagine his voice getting closer to her. She felt her fantasy heart and regular heart skip a beat as his weight pressed against her. Pinning her against the counter, his hands on her hips. Her hands moved up to her neck, touching where she imagined his lips would land.

Feeling the force of his exhales as he pressed against her a bit tighter. She could feel him through her skirt and his pants. His lips against her neck. His hands kneading into her hips. Grinding against her a little bit, her other hand moved to her hips grabbing at her own hips. His hands moved up over her shirt, her real ones followed suit. Rubbing against her breasts one of his hands moving up under and pushing under her bra so he could toy with her nipple.

Her own hands were working as she imagined his would. It took a moment for her to imagine her pressure as his hands. She’d felt his hands against her bare skin though and it helped.

His other hand moved to the back of her skirt, pulling down the zipper. Her hips were shifting against the bed.Imagining him yanking at the fabric to pull it off of her, a desperate sort of sex, the kind that meant he couldn't deny his desire anymore. She made herself blush.

Her fingers moved down her stomach, stroking at her hips. Imagining his body pressing her forward and up nearly bending her over the counter top. Her skirt locking her ankles together a little bit, but she didn't mind, his hands now pulling at this buttons of her dress shirt, and she wanted to have him touch her.

Even if it was her hands in replacement. One stroked up to her breast again, rolling her nipple with a bit more force than usual. She bit her lip, holding back the moan. His other hand pulling at her top so he could kiss along the back of her neck and shoulder.

His hips squared with hers, he was still wearing pants, but he pressed himself against her ass. Dry humping for friction as his fingers explored her top half.

To just fill the shoes of the fantasy, she rolled to her stomach, shoving her arm under her, she stroked along the outer lips of her pussy. For only a moment one of his hands sliding down her front and to her hip before stroking past her thighs, reaching his hand between them. His fingertips grazing as hers were over her slit.

She buried her face in the pillow with the moan. Her fingers moving a bit deeper, stroking the side of her clit, circling it far slower than she was imagining his frantic hands. She bit her lip, and emulated her fantasy, her body raised a bit off the bed. Groaning into the pillows again as her fingers moved a bit deeper. Teasing her entrance, just like his were.

She wanted it now, she wanted him, or her hand as it sat right then and there. She cracked her eyes open, grabbing at the toy, she wanted something inside of her too much for it just to be her fingers. It was slightly cold, but she didn't mind so much. Closing her eyes once more, she thought of his hand pulling off of her, the sound of him undoing the button of his pants, and the zipper’s teeth relenting to him. The shuffle of fabric.

She slid the toy along her slit trying her damndest to make it feel like him, in this moment. Stroking along the outside for a moment, before he, pushed in. Slow but determined to be sheathed inside of her. She let herself moan long and loud against the fabric below her. She shifted up to her knees, resting the bottom of the dildo on the sheets, she slid down it, circling and grinding against it. Just like fantasy-her was rocking against him.

She rolled her hips. Imagining his moan as he began to thrust inside of her. Her body was hot to the touch and she just rode the toy. Imagining him taking her still bent over the counter, his hips pressing against her ass. Only to pull back then hit against her once more. There would be a bit of pain from her hips, and that would just make his ability to hit that spot in her even more intense. His hands on her hips. Sliding her along him. His groans, the way her name would sound breathlessly. Her other hand slid down between her legs stroking along her clit, needing more right now, and it was easy to imagine him sliding his fingers down to toy with her. She put words in his mouth. Between his moans, he told her how good she felt. She knew he had a mouth on him, no doubt that’s where it came from.

Her hips rocked harder against the toy, grinding against it and if she slid anymore into her, part of the bed, her fingers working over her clit, imagining his moving. The way his body would press against her. How hot he’d feel inside of her, and every little motion that would result from all the movement she was doing back to him.

Her hips jerked, rolling towards her fingers, sliding the toy in and out of her with help from the bed. His cock shoving in and out of her, with the force of a man desperate for fulfillment, his lips roving between moans and muttered words. Heat building up inside of her, and she was going to let go soon. Either way, her worries were far from her mind.

Her thighs started to press together, she imagined his cock twitching inside of her, seizing up for his orgasm, and she rolled harder against the toy. Harder against him. Her body shaking. She fell forward, the position was awkward, but she was close enough to her climax she didn't care.

She imagined his voice telling her he was going to come, and that was it, her thighs pressed together and her body writhed against sheets, spasming around the toy and her fingers. She let the orgasm wash over her, and drown her, before she came up for air and let the fantasy fall through the cracks of her mind. She was blushing a bit when she pulled the toy from her, she was glad he couldn't read minds because she wasn't sure if she could look at him tomorrow.

She gave herself a minute before she stood up and cleaned off the toy, replacing it in the drawer by the others when she was done. She laid back down, checking her phone, no messages, and it was past 1 AM, she was exhausted now, and she decided she'd sleep. If he called he did. She needed sleep and she had to be up in less than six hours. At the very least she wasn't frustrated anymore.

**10880 Malibu Point, Malibu, CA – 1:08 AM**

He’d been rolling over the thought for forty-five minutes, or there about, before he decided calling his PA for a booty call was considered bad form. Even if when he began to think about finding a girl to bring home, he thought about her. Which only meant one thing in his mind. He wanted to sleep with her. Which wasn't that much of a surprise. He'd faced that realization already, but sadly when those thoughts would get intense he’d usually drink himself into an 10 hour coma, and come back wickedly hung over, but much better.

He played with his phone the entire time debating if he could call her, or go out. Shooting down whiskey like the bottle was going to run away from him if he didn't drink it fast enough. He set his phone down, took a drink, and then picked it up. Getting so far as to find her name on his contacts list, tap the screen and almost hit call. When he set it down, had another drink, and hit the back button.

He knew he had to get laid tonight. He woke up after a nearly full wet dream, and for him that meant he wasn't getting enough. He was a man used to a certain amount. Of course business had prevented him from bringing someone random over. He wasn't in the mood for a prostitute. He had certain whims he fulfilled with them, and calling one of them Pepper would just be a nightmare.

Calling anyone by her name out loud smelled like a press story he didn't want to have to face her delivering to him. So he drank to the point he couldn't drive trying to get himself tired enough to sleep. It didn't come and instead he thought about his cute little assistant, he toyed with his phone thinking about calling her over, and then deciding that there was no way his (he was beginning to suspect) asexual PA would give into his wooing now. That would make work awkward in the morning anyway.

He was getting stupid over this urge to have her, and he needed to get over it. He needed to go out and get something. Even if it wasn't attractive, he just needed a place to get his rocks off at this point. He grabbed his keys and tossed them up, finding himself unable to catch them, he cursed.

Then he sat back down with his phone and his drink rolling over his options. Trying not to think too hard about what he really wanted, that was a form of torture and he wasn't into that.

But that did leave him with a problem. He was turned on. Now, unable to drive, he cursed his past self for trying not drink himself out of this mood. He wasn't going to order any take-out tonight. So he was left with a quandary. He could try to shower, get his head out of where it was, then try again to fall asleep. Or he could break his rules and masturbate.

He didn't like breaking his rules. But really he knew that if the cold shower and attempt at sleep did nothing he'd be back to the option to take matters into his own hand. Either way he was going to break that rule tonight, but the question was if he wanted to fight it first. Considering it’s inevitability he decided that he'd just get it done with. He meandered upstairs, and got himself to his room, he didn't need to pass out at any point like that. She'd seen enough already.

He pulled down his boxers, his hand moving to his cock. There was no foreplay there didn't need to be, he was going to just take care of this. He was hard enough already to make him ashamed at what the little dry spell was doing to him.

He supposed that just getting it down would do nothing for him now, instead he'd have to take a bit more time. He stroked down his shaft. His grip shifting and he took his sweet time. If he was going to do this he was going to milk it for everything it was worth. No point in some quick jerk and him feeling as unsatisfied as he felt before.

His hand moved slow, up and down along the shaft avoid the head of his cock for now. His mind moved, from the very impatient thoughts rolling around half his head, and the logical thoughts on the other. They aligned and he was left with a very perverse image.

Pepper beside him, her hand sliding over to his lap. Taking him into her hand, he licked his lips. That would definitely make board meetings a million times more interesting. But instead it wasn’t there, no, he wanted to imagine his cock inside of her. He had little shame, but he would not even hypothetically fuck Pepper in front of the board of directors. They were a ugly bad-sleezy bunch and he didn't really want them in his fantasy.

Instead she was going over something, no doubt boring, as was pretty normal. Somehow, though, this was an appropriate time to slide her hand up his thigh and along his length. He could imagine her nimble, petite little fingers undoing his pants to get a better hold of him. Taking her time to get his mind firmly with her, and out of shock and into the part of him that ached for her and her sex.

She stroking him at full length. Her hands touching every inch they could reach. He moaned now, his hands following the mental-her motions. Even if he couldn't get the grip quite right, he could imagine how she'd handle him. She didn't skip a beat in his fantasy still going over everything though he was obviously no longer paying attention. The little smile on her face gave her away.

She stroked for awhile, her hands taking their time it explore him and tease him along. His cock straining up against his stomach, both in fantasy and in real life. Wanting more, so much more. Mental him couldn't handle it anymore, he took her hand in his and moved it with a bit more force. It gave him a lovely excuse to grip himself a bit tighter. He groaned, his hips thrusting against his hand. He could imagine how that smile would get a bit more devious.

She then broke away, looking over to him. Saying his name like a question. And that was enough. He pushed her hand off of him. Turning to her pressing his lips against her. Picking her up and depositing her on the table. Hiking up that god damn pencil skirt, that just tore along the slit on the back. The spike of her heals catching on his pants as he pulled them down.

He slid his hands up her smooth legs and gripped at the waistband of her underwear. Pulling them off and tossing them to some forgotten corner. His fingers kneading against her pussy for just a moment, making sure she was wet enough he could push in without pain. Even in his fantasy he’d be considerate. Even if she was dripping wet, he could imagine how that would feel, and that just made his cock twitch in his hand.

He pulled her body towards him and pressed against her. His hand slid up to the head of his cock, and rubbed his palm against the sensitive tissue. He fell back against the bed. He couldn't help himself. His hand rubbing faster, concentrating on the head of his cock. She was pulled down the girth of him, that shock and pleasure on her face as he pushed inside of her. That he would just do it the way he way. His moan bounced around the room. His hips rolling towards his hand.

Imagining him sheathing himself inside of her, not so much thrusting and rolling against her, feeling her heat around him. They way she’s pulse around him, how she'd moan and hold onto the front of his shirt. His hand sliding faster, imagining her legs holding onto the small of his back drawing him deeper. The way she’d moan his name and demand he have her as he wanted.

His hips stuttered on the bed, rolling towards his hand. He could feel him seizing up already. The way it would feel to slide in to her and then pull back only to press himself all the way back in. The way she’d moan for him, his thumb rolling against the head of his cock. Their lips met in his fantasy, his hips pressing against his hand. How she’d break the kiss to grab onto his shoulders and press herself towards him. Her listening to his thoughtless talk as he had her, feeling her body rock with him.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, nearly shouting as he thrust into her a bit harder. He bit his lip holding the moans in his throat. Her body pressing against him, the way her pussy would tighten around him, pulsing with her orgasm, he cursed. His body shaking, moving up against his motions. He took a deep breath, and moved his hand away from his swollen head of his cock, sliding back down around his shaft, lingering with her even more.

Pulling her forward on the table so she could clutch onto the back of his shirt. His body slowing it’s pace in the fantasy, her hips rolling against him, moaning his name, asking him to fuck her. Like they both had wanted for a long time. How badly she needed him, and god mental him was confessing all sorts of wild things to her. But, his mental-Pepper was driving him wild. He wanted this even more, and it was getting hard to ignore the demands of his body, his cock more than rigid, and demanding it’s orgasm. His mind focused on how it would look to have her opened up by him. He could feel his body pulsing, demanding him to take it a bit further, The way she'd look lust-flushed, panting, rolling against him. His cock buried inside of her. Mental him watched him fuck her for only a moment, because anymore and he would have burst. But he wanted to have her a little bit more, even if it was only this way.

He imagined her lips pressing against his, breathlessly. The way they rocked back and forth, grinding against each other. Her pussy tightening around him, her body shaking as she fell down into an orgasm, her body taking every inch of his self control. She nearly shrieked with that orgasm, panting his name as she still pulsed around, ready for another orgasm. He cursed again.

He pushed his hips up moaning against the ceiling, rocking towards his hand trying to pull back so his hand would stroke along the head of his cock. He denied himself wanting her even more, his body was getting wild, shaking against the sheets. His eyes opened briefly wishing he could see her just at the door watching him so he could just grab her and he could cut all this pretense. He wanted her to ride him, and moan his name, he closed his eyes with another moan.

His hand shifted and he fisted his cock with a pressure that made him curse. His body wasn't going to handle much more, not with how it was tightening up. He relented, her mouth against his ear asking him to come inside of her. To fill her up. She wanted him inside her all day. That was all he needed to tip over the edge. His body convulsing with each little push.

Mentally filling her up, still thrusting into his now still hand his stomach and hand covered in come. He was panting. Having to deal with a mess now, but he was breathless thinking over his imagination.

Theoretically it was possible for him to create something to help him out a bit, hell he could come up with some clever acronym to make it stand for some part of Pepper’s name. But this was infatuation. She was a woman denied to him, by himself, and that made him want her. That was where it stood. If he ever had her the lust would fade and that would be it. It’d hurt him to hurt Pepper like that. Instead, he settled for this. He got up grabbing a towel and cleaned himself off. Falling back into the bed, completely naked and let himself sleep, he felt about a billion times better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Pepperony, and a lot of feelings about all their sex. The way both of them come to a compromise. I probably going to post a bunch of little "oneshot" stories about those feelings.


End file.
